Romance and Life
by R0cknR0ll
Summary: This is about how Astrid and Hiccup's relationship will be tested. I'm not really good with summaries so better check the story first.
1. A New Beginning

_**This is my first story, so I don't expect this to be perfect.**_

_Five months after Hiccup defeated the Red Death…_

Hiccup just recovered from injuring his leg during the fight. Everybody treated him with respect, especially Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and most of all, Stoick. Hiccup was just feeding Toothless a bag of fish when Astrid showed up, looking a little surprised. "Hiccup, since your leg is healed why not race with me and Stormfly?!" Hiccup knew that familiar old voice, he turned around said "Sure, now that Toothless is full and my leg is healed." The two human teens and their dragons went to their usual racing spot. 1..2..3…GO! Toothless and Hiccup were leading when Stormfly and Astrid blazed past them and won. "Not so fast yet eh Hiccup." While Hiccup and Toothless were recovering, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came and greeted Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup!" They all shouted.

"What's up guys!" Hiccup replied. "Hey what brings you all here" Astrid said. "We just saw you and Hiccup race." Fishlegs answered happily. They all knew Hiccup's leg is healed and okay.

The Next Day, in the Mead Hall…

"So how's you and Hiccup." Snotlout said talking to Astrid. "Why on Berk will you ask that kind of question?" Astrid said with her hands at her waist. "Cause my mother was asking if you will be able to teach me in Science." Snotlout said walking towards Astrid. "Snotlout, you're too old for that. But okay because your mom said it." Astrid said in disbelief.

"Photosynthesis is process by which green plants and some other organisms use sunlight to synthesize foods from carbon dioxide and water…." Astrid said to Snotlout. "Huuuuuh, let's take a break my head is going to explode any time soon." Snotlout said in boredom. "Okay, I'll get some food outside." But before Astrid was able to reach the door, Snotlout shut the door and grabbed Astrid by the waist. "Astrid, why not study reproduction." Snotlout said in a grimy voice and pinned Astrid to the floor. But Astrid elbowed Snotlout and escaped. She ran to the place where she knew Hiccup was (the place where she knew about Toothless and Hiccup). "Hey Astri-." Hiccup was cut and hugged tightly by Astrid

_**Next Chapter will be out soon.**_

_**I do not own Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk**_


	2. It's On

_**Sorry the first chapter was shorter than other stories. You might expect what is going to happen from the first chapter to the second.**_

In Mead Hall

"So that's what happened." Hiccup said looking shocked after hearing what happened between Astrid and Snotlout the other day. "Yeah it's pretty shocking isn't it?" Astrid replied. Suddenly, Snotlout sat beside Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup stood up and left. While Hiccup was walking away, he saw Snotlout leered at him and Hiccup leers back. Snotlout and Hiccup knew that their friendship is turning to a rivalry.

The Next Day

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs heard about what happened between Astrid and Snotlout. "So what are you going to do?" Ruffnut asked in curiosity. "Well I'll stay as far as I can from Snotlout. In the meantime, don't let anyone hear about this, we don't to create a rumor and eventually, an issue." Astrid said. Hiccup can see that Astrid is feeling worried. "Hey Astrid, if you're worried about Snotlout, don't worry I'll always protect you." Hiccup said while embracing Astrid. Astrid returned it with a smile.

One part of that day, Hiccup saw Snotlout washing Hookfang. Snotlout turned around like he was expecting Hiccup to be there. "Snotlout, what is your problem!" Hiccup demanded. "Why, so you can take Astrid all by yourself." Snotlout replied in a chill voice. Hiccup looked shocked and confused. "Hookfang attack Hiccup." Snotlout whispered to his pet Monstrous Nightmare, but Hiccup overheard what Snotlout said. As usual, Hookfang ignored Snotlout and flew away without its rider. "Hahahahaha. Even your dragon hates you." Hiccup laughed at Snotlout. Snotlout sighed and left, looking for his dragon.

The next day, just after Hiccup and Toothless woke up; they went out and were quickly greeted by Astrid. "Hey Hiccup, I've noticed that Stormfly was bored. So why not race with me and Stormfly to lighten her spirit up?" Astrid asked with a pleasing voice. "Yeah sure." Hiccup said in an energized voice. Back to their usual racing spot, they started to warm up. "Oh Hiccup, I forgot something back in my house, I'll just go and get it." Astrid said as she flew to her house. Meanwhile, Hiccup was just about to ride Toothless, when Snotlout came with Hookfang. "I didn't like how you laughed at me yesterday, Hiccup. You think you're the leader of Berk huh." Snotlout said in an angry voice. Hookfang (much loyal now) was about to attack Hiccup (Hookfang burnt and left a mark on Hiccup's leg), when Astrid showed up. "Snotlout, what on earth are you doing?" Astrid said in a demanding-like voice. Snotlout took a step backward and tripped. He fell head first to a rock (it broke his helmet). When Snotlout recovered, "Uuuhhhh, what am I doing here." Astrid and Hiccup knew Snotlout lost his memory. "Uuuhhhh, you fell from a tree." Hiccup lied. "Good thing Snotlout lost his memory, and only remembered he was in the Mead Hall and was about to ask something to you." Hiccup whispered to Astrid. Astrid smiled. Hiccup suddenly fainted because of the burn mark.

Later that night, Hiccup woke up and he heard a knocking at the door. He opened the door and it was Astrid. Astrid walked inside and punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "Aaawwww, Astrid what was that all abo-." Astrid pulled Hiccup and kissed him passionately. "And that's…..for everything else.

_**I do not own Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk**_


	3. The Flu

_**This chapter took me days to think about; to my dismay it isn't what it turned out. Anyway guys, try to read it, reviews will be helpful for the next chapter.**_

A deadly flu attacked several kids and teens of Berk. Unfortunately, Hiccup was one of those teens. Luckily, Gobber found a medicine, but the source of the medicine is right at the other part of the island. So Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber and their dragons set out to the other part of the island to get the medicine, but they only have 3 days to get it 'cause in that time the flu will attack their bodies and will lead to death. "Hey Gobber, what exactly is the medicine, herb, plants, or frui-." Fishlegs was cut off by Gobber "HERB." He said, not allowing the teen to finish. Gobber was with Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs was with Meatlug, Snotlout was with Hookfang, and the twins were with Barf and Belch. They were nearing to their destination when a thick fog filled the sky. "We can't fly with our dragons. We can't see anything." Astrid said, calling the others. So the gang continued their journey on foot. Suddenly, they saw a big pack of Fireworms. Each of their dragons tries to scare them away, when a fireworm went to Astrid's leg. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain. When all fireworms ran away, they checked on Astrid's leg. "Ohh, it's not that deep, we can cure it when we return to the village. That time where they found the medicine, Astrid can slightly walk. They were about to get the medicine, when the ground shook. The herb fell into a deep hole. Nobody tried to reach for it except Astrid. _This is for Hiccup_, she whispered to herself as she jumped to the hole. "Astrid!" everybody shouted. Astrid got the medicine but fell hard into the ground, unconscious. Moments later, she can see herself rescued and on their way to the village.

They gave Hiccup the cure, and he was healed. "Thank you guys, without you all I might've died." He thanked everyone. "Actually, it was all because of Astrid, without her we wouldn't got the medicine. She is severely injured but is still okay." Fishlegs said happy to see his friend alive. "What!" Hiccup shouted and went to the Hofferson's residence. _Knock Knock_. "Hi Hiccup, Astrid's in her room." Molly Hofferson said to Hiccup. Hiccup gently went inside and he saw Astrid laying in her bed. Hiccup was very disappointed because Astrid almost risked here life just for him.

After days of resting and visits from her friends, Astrid recovered and was ready to go out. She greeted Hiccup. Hiccup lightly punched Astrid. Astrid was about to rush to Hiccup when Hiccup kissed her gently on the lips. After they broke the kiss, Astrid was shocked but still managed to hug Hiccup tightly.

_**I do not own Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk**_

_**Guys, please PM me of websites wher I can watch **__**Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk. Tnx**_


	4. The End

_**Sorry guys for the long update, anyway, enjoy reading it. This chapter was a headache to my brain.**_

Winter was just around the corner. Everybody was busy collecting food to save. It didn't take long, now that the dragons are there to help them. "Thanks for helping us bud." Hiccup told his dragon. Toothless just groaned, as the Night Fury was very exhausted. They were about to go to their house, when a really irritating and annoying noise came. To no surprise it was the twins. "No, I'm stronger!" Tuffnut boasted. "No, I am!" Ruffnut argued. "Guys, guys calm down. By the way, why are you here?" Hiccup curiously asked. "What was that again. Think, think, think…I forgot what I was thinking about…..OH YEAH! There was a flock of sheep that ran away, so your father told us to find it quickly as possible." Tuffnut said and at the same time forgot about it. They quickly went to meet their friends at the academy, so they can figure out where to go.

After minutes of planning, they rose up with their dragons to have an easier view. "There I found one!" Snotlout shouted and quickly grabbed the sheep. "24 more to go." Fishlegs added. After a long session of finding more sheep, they were all exhausted. They returned to Mead Hall to check the flock of sheep. "Ooops, missing one, these are 24 sheep."

So they returned back to fetch the last one, but it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the storm started and they barely can see anything. Bad luck stroke once again when, lightning hit a tree. They got separated. "Uuuuhhhhh. Bud where are you?" Hiccup stated, but eventually felt the scaly skin of Toothless. "Give us some light bud." Even with light they still can't see a thing. After minutes of walking, a figure popped out, fainted. It was Astrid, Hiccup shook her body until she woke up. "Hiccup is that you?" the Astrid asked. "Yes Astrid, it's me."

After hours of walking, they saw a cave, or was it just a curve? They didn't know because of the storm but one thing is for sure, its shelter. They went inside. Toothless and Stormfly lied down on their burns, while Hiccup look for wood to make fire. Sooner, they were able to make fire. Hiccup was warming up his body, when he noticed Astrid shivering. Hiccup removed his vest and gave it to Astrid. "T-t-thanks H-h-hic-c-cup-p-p." Astrid barely made sense. Hiccup just returned a smile. Things were warming up, but then the storm turned to hail, making it even colder. "I wish I didn't wore a skirt, its freezing cold." Astrid mentioned. "No, you look good in that skirt." Hiccup complemented. "Thanks Hiccup, among all my friends you're the one who really cares most for me." Astrid said. Hiccup sat beside her and embraced her. They need all the heat they can get. "Hey Astrid…Do you love me?" Hiccup asked "Of course Hiccup." Astrid said with no doubt. "Then…."Hiccup stuttered. "Then, _what_?" Astrid asked at most curiousity. "Then… WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Hiccup said. Astrid looked at Hiccup, stunned and shocked. "I mean you really don't have to answer the questio-." Astrid kissed him with all she can. When they broke the kiss, "And that means, YES." Astrid answered Hiccup's burning question. They slept in the cave that night.

IN THE MORNING

Hiccup woke up to see Astrid lying down on his chest. He woke her up again. "Good morning Hiccup." She said. The storm and hail finished, and the ground was full of snow. They returned to see everybody happy to see them. "Hiccup we were very worried about you." Stoick said. "Hiccup, I missed a sheep, they were all 25 at all." Gobber said.

"Actually, even we got news." Hiccup said while approaching Astrid. "We are getting MARRIED!" Hiccup said, waiting for their response. In fact, everybody was at shock at the moment, when someone started clapping. Everyone joined in the joy they had, because their greatest hero and their greatest warrior are about to get MARRIED.

Weeks of preparation has passed, it was time for the wedding. It was a grand celebration to be put as one of the most memorable moments on Berk.

_**Wooooh. This was one of my best chapters ever. Too bad it's the end of the story.**_

_**AstridxHiccup**_


End file.
